


Baby, Baby, Baby

by lodgedinmythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: As in he's a literal dad, Daddy!Steve, F/M, Mild Smut, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: 3 contexts in which Steve uses the word “baby.”





	Baby, Baby, Baby

**i.**

You weren’t sure when your vision had turned yellow. The trees above you blurred together in their futile reach for the heavens. Then the blue of the sky gave way to another kind of blue, and you had just enough willpower to flicker your heavy-lidded gaze a fraction of an inch. Steve hovered somewhere above, and you dimly registered that it was his arms that held you off the ground. He was so close, but he looked so far away. When he spoke, his voice was so distant that you couldn’t be sure if it wasn’t just a hallucination.

“You’re gonna be ok, you’re gonna be ok.”

You fought to keep your eyes open, though it was exceedingly difficult. You were so tired. You vaguely registered the movement when he stood to his full height with you in his arms. When you ended up in the back of a moving vehicle, Steve all the while never relinquishing his grip on you, your eyes had fallen shut. Around you, there was what you thought to be muffled talk of an explosion, a hostile who’d somehow shown up undetected.

Next to you, a familiar hand covered by fingerless tactical gloves smoothed your blood-matted hair away from your face. Steve leaned forward in his seat, resting his forehead on the back of your hand for support.

“Come on, baby.” His strained voice reached your ear before his lips branded your limp hand with a harsh, urgent plead. “You gotta stay with me. You’re gonna be alright.”

You wanted to reply, tell him you didn’t know if that was true, but your voice was as hidden as your eyes were heavy. Any time that then proceeded to pass did so without your awareness.

Later, when your eyes fluttered open to a sterile hospital room and Steve in a chair beside you, he threw the book he’d had on the same page for an hour onto the bedside table and was immediately on his feet to run a hand over your hair.

“Steve?”

At the sound of your weakened voice, he let out a teary breath of relief and leaned over to pepper soft kisses wherever he could reach.

“It hurts.”

“I know, baby, I know,” he whispered back. “But I’m here with you. I’m right here. You’re going to be ok.”

  


**ii.**

There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Steve’s pleasure. Of all the things in the world, one thing you were sure of was that you would never tire of witnessing him lose himself in you. Sometimes it manifested as harsh pants in your ear after a mission gone wrong and all he chased was solace in the form of euphoric release. He’d hold your arms tight above your head, or grasp your hips from behind in an iron grip as he took you with vicious abandon.

Other times, it was the murmur of your name as he rocked into you slowly, eyes half-shut and heart wide open like he had the rest of eternity to explore you. He’d especially take his time those nights, pushing you toward the brink again and again until the tears started pooling in your eyes from the desperation. And no matter the tone of music you made together, the feeling he ignited in you was always the same.

Now, as he watched you rock on top of him with feverish blue-black eyes, you felt hands burn up and down your sides in a heavy caress, catching in every dip with assured familiarity. He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, and you welcomed the light thud of his forehead as it landed against your cheek, his whispers sending goosebumps across your skin.

“ _Baby._ ”

You curled your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as he repeated the endearment in a soft chant, eyes closed and brows pinched. He breathed you in and just as quickly breathed life into you with every kiss on your neck.

That night, neither of you would get much sleep.

  


**iii.**

“She’s finally asleep.”

Your hair and clothes were a mess, your stomach was empty, and your eyes were one second away from falling permanently shut, but as you stood at the doorframe, watching Steve gently rock your daughter till her whimpers lessened and her cries grew quiet, there was nothing that could’ve stopped the soft smile on your lips. “Guess all she needed was her daddy.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder from his place at the crib. “I don’t know, her mom’s been doing a pretty good job, too.”

All thoughts of exhaustion flitted away as you crossed the room. With a gentle stroke over her hair, you leaned over to lay a kiss on your daughter’s forehead.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” he told you. “We’ll be ok.”

“There’s no way I look that—ah, tired.” Your hefty yawn saw fit to appear just then, and Steve gave you a pointed look. The image of that look on his face coupled with the way he carried the sleeping bundle in his arms like precious cargo had your heart feeling light. Then your stomach let out a long, whining growl.

“On second thought, maybe you should eat something first.”

Your gaze fell back down to your daughter as you swept a thumb across her tiny cheek. “You’re a real lucky lady, you know. This man right here, he’d go to the moon and back for you.”

Steve leaned in to meet your lips and you were soon on your way out, only getting as far as the door before you turned to the face the room again. Steve’s back was to you, swaying ever so lightly, and his head was angled towards his newest love as he shared a secret with her in hushed tones.

“Hey, baby. Your mom and I love you very, very much. More than anything in the world. You’ll always be safe with us.”

And as you turned back around, you knew you were home in more ways than one.


End file.
